Flying Lessons
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Hemione is tired of being a book-worm, and wants a change. And Fred has a mind reading power? Hermione Signs up for flying lessons. what happens when her teacher is Malfoy? I suck at summaries, so plz r
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! This is my....... well I don't know what number fic this is...exactly. But yeah! hehe  
  
-------------------  
  
Amber: Do I own HP People?, You may ask. Well I do actua--  
Hermione: Not. She does not own me, Harry, Ron, or Malfoy.  
J.K: I do.  
Ron: I own the plot.  
Amber:No! I own the plot!  
Ron: Fine. I own Pigwidgeon  
Harry: I own Ginny..hehe.. I MEAN MY BROOM! Yes my broom! not Ginny.   
Draco: What do I own then? Oh yes. EVERYTHING!! muahahahahah  
Amber: Okay Draco. You have OFFICIALLY gone mad.  
Draco: Gone who?  
Amber: Right then. ON WITH THE STORY!  
Draco: GONE WHO?????  
  
-------------------  
  
Summary: As you know. Hermione can't fly.Even if she REALLY wanted to. What happens when she signs up for lessons, and has Draco as her instructor?!?! (FUNNY!)  
  
-------------------  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sitting in a dark corner, by herself. She was watching everyone in the room. From that tiny corner, she had a perfect veiw of the whole room.   
  
She saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. 'Must be talking about Quiddich' thought hermione 'Why don't I know anything about Quiddich?, Why did I have tochoose books over fun?'  
  
"Because your Hermione!" Yelled Fred over at her.  
  
'What? How did he know what I was thinking?'  
  
"Because. There is a thing we like to call a Mind-reading Potion Hermione. I would have thought you knew all about that."  
  
"Why would you think that I would know all about that?" Asked Hermione a bit offended.  
  
"Well.......Because....You know everything.............But! Nothing about fun. None the less Quidich" He said while laughing.  
  
Hermione had it up to here(the top of her head) with this. She HAS TO change. She got up, and stormed out of the Common Room. She had flung the portrait open so hard, that she almost fell off the hinges.  
  
Hermione was now in the Great Hall. She had planned to go to the Library, but she thought that would be the obvious place. She was thinking of how she could change. To try and 'fit in'.  
  
She was on her way out of the Hall, when she stopped in front of the Bulliten Board.  
  
"Flying lessons" She read aloud.  
  
"Hhhmmmm.... Maybe I can get Flying Lessons, and get my teacher to teach me about quiddich too....Hhhmmm..... OKAY!" She said as she sighned her name on the list. She out her house and year as well.  
  
Hermione decided to go back up to the Common Room, hoping that the events from before were forgotten.  
  
She walked up to the portrait.   
  
"OH MY! IT'S YOU! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Huh?" Asked Hermione a little Confused. "OH! So sorry about that. Chocolate Truffle" She walked into the brightly decorated room. She looked around and saw a few first and second years. 'They must have gone to bed' she thought  
  
"No Hermione, we didn't" said Fred walking behind Hermione and grabbing her around the waist. (from behind)  
  
"Ahh! Yo, DON'T do that" sai Hermione breaking free of his grasp. "And your starting to freak me out with this mind reading thing. I can't think freely anymore."  
  
"I know! it's great isn't it!"  
  
"Not for me it's not!" She said while walking up to her room.  
  
She went into her room and hopped on her bed. She pulled the curtains around her bed, and sit in the middle. She took out her journal from under her Pillow, and began to add another entry..  
  
Journal,  
  
Hey. Today was another nerve wracking day. Everyone was talking about Quiddich, and I had no idea what they were going on about. Also, fred has this weird 'power' now. Everytime I'm around him, I can't think. Somehow he could hear what I was thinking. Weird. Anyway! back to the Quiddich thing. Well I have signed myslef up for Flying lessons. So this way I will be good at, or have something to do in my spare time. Other than read. Well it is getting late, so I will close out.  
  
~Hermione  
  
She placed it under her pillow and changed into her pajamas. Her Pajama pants were Black and had "WeIrD" Written all over them in red. Not all over but in a few places. Her shirt said "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups" (A/N: hehe didn't think something that long would actually fit on a shirt, lol)   
  
She slipped under the blankets, and drifted into a dreamless slepp.  
  
-------------------- --------------------  
*I WAS going to stop there, but it seemed too short, and not enough of an entrance to the story.*  
-------------------- --------------------   
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling fully rested. 'Today is going to be a good one' she thought to herself, making sure Fred wasn't around to hear it and mess her day up.   
  
She opened her curtains and came face to face with an owl.  
  
"OH MY GODS!" she screamed, grabing her heart.  
  
She took the letter it was holding, and gave it a snack. The the owl flew off.  
  
Hermione lay back on her bed, and open the letter.  
  
Ms.Granger,   
  
Hello. You are to report to the Quiddich Pitch at 5:00 in the morning, and 9:00 in the evening everyday for your flying lessons. You are permitted to wear comfortable clothes that are easy to move around in. You lessons will start tonight. If you wish bring your own broom or use the schools. If you do not have a broom, and wish to get one. The school will gladly pay for it. Be on time Ms.Granger.   
  
~ Madam Hooch  
P.S: You will be taught by another student. I will pick Him/or her out. He/she will have very good experience in flying and such. G'day.  
  
  
Hermione nodded to herself and folded the letter and placed it on her table. Shw got dressed and looked at her clock. '8:30 hhhmmm...' she thought. 'What to do today?' (A/N: The whole school has a while off from school because of the warnings about Voldemort. Some students were sent home, or taken home by their parents.)   
  
She decided on listening to music. She took her portable cd player, and cd's. She walked into the Common room, and sat on one of the plush couches. She put her "Less Than Jake" cd in. She magicked it so it played, and she lay down and shut her eyes whil listening.  
  
Every now and then Someone would stare at her oddly, or interupt her music time.  
  
Lavender walked up to Hermione. "Move"  
  
Hermione obviously could not hear her, scince her music was blasting.  
  
Lavender ripped her headphones off. "I SAID move!"  
  
Hermione was lost. "Uh...no"  
  
"MOVE BITCH!"  
  
"Why should I? Just because you said so? NO! I am not going to listen to a little self centered brat like yourself! So sod off!"  
  
Lavender ran off crying to Seamus. 'She's got problems.'  
  
"Yes. She does" said Fred from behind her.  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
"Tell who? Me? OH! Yes, me!"  
  
Hermione just looked at him, and put her headphones back on. A few moments later she was interupted by Seamus.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at Hermione.  
  
She took off her headphones. "What happened?"  
  
"I said, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." said Hermione. She went to put her headphones back on when he started talking again.  
  
"I MEANT Why did you have to be so mean to Lavender. She is upstairs crying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"EERRGGG" Was all he said before walking away.  
  
Hermione went to put her music back on but realized the batteries died.  
  
'I wonder what time it is' she thought.  
  
"1:54!!!" yelled Fred over the crowd.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
"No Problem!!"   
  
She went upstairs to her room. She put her cd player away. She decided she should find something to wear for later. She wasn't sure if she had any comfortable 'plain' clothes. Nor did she have a broom. She sure as hell didn't want to use the school ones either. You cant trust those things as far as you can fly 'em.  
  
She decided on sneaking to Hogsmeade. She snuck into harry's room and borrowed his cloak and the Marauders Map (sp.?)   
  
----------------------  
  
She stepped in front of the statue, and muttered the password. She stepped through and walked down the long path and climbed the stairs. She finally reached the trap door that lead to hogsmeade. She slipped throug, un noticed, and began to venture the villiage.  
  
She went to the new Muggle wear shop. She stepped inside, and was amazed at how many sets of clothing there was. The styles went from Goth to Prep, and Dressy to Plain. 'Plain! thats it!' she thought as she walked over to the section.  
  
She finally decided on a pair of black bell sweat pants. At the top was a black red and white elastic band. She got a plain blu shirt, and a Mens short-sleeved button up shirt to wear on top. All in all she didn't care how it looke, she thought it was awesome. She also purchased other clothes for the next lessons.   
  
She paid for them and went to the Quiddich store. She was amazed! there was so many interesting things in there. She had finally made her way to the broom part, but not before picking up a copy of "Quiddich through the Ages" for later reading.   
  
She got the best broom there was. A Firebolt Double Extreme. It came fully equiped with broom care kit as well. She charged in on the school, then left the amazing store.   
  
She was sitting on a bench outside Zonko's. She decided to quickly enter the joke shop. She slipped inside, and looked around. She exited about half an hour later with: 3 fake wands, 2 acid Parchments, 4 Tounge-Taffys, and 6 Skin changers. She was happy with her purchases.   
  
'I wonder what time it is'  
  
"6:28!!" Shouted Fred across the crowd.  
  
'Man. He's everywhere!'  
  
"Yes Hermione! That I am!!" he shouted again. He was getting many odd looks from the people, which caused hermione to laugh.  
  
'Better get back then'  
  
"Yes you should young lady! What do you think your doing here at a time like this? What am I doing here at a time like this?" Shouted Fred as He ran to catch up with Hermione.   
  
--------------------  
  
Hermione and Fred made it back to Hogwarts unseen. Hermione was now in her room changing into her new clothes. (The first pair mentioned) She wasn't to sure she was allowed to wear the clothes on school hours, but she didn't care. She looked at her watch " 7:30. Already? Better get down for Dinner.  
  
She went to the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny, and across from Fred, who was next to Harry and George. Harry was next to Ron, Who was across from Colin. (Confusing eh? lol)  
  
She finished her dinner and awaited for Dumbledores usual end of dinner anouncements. But they never came. So sheheaded up to her room. She looked at her alarm clock. "8:42. I should get going" she said to herself as she grabbed her broom, and watch.....  
  
---------------------  
  
Amber: OH MY GODS! my hands are in pain!  
Hermione: Well they should be! you just wrote a long chapter!  
Amber: Oh Yeah!  
Draco: I't wasn't thaaat long.  
J.K: I know. I have written way longer.  
Amber: Then how come the 5th book isn't out yet?  
J.K: I...I-I...  
Amber, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron: WE THOUGHT SO!  
Fred: Thought what? HOW COME I DIDN'T HEAR IT! oh no! The potion must be waring off! NOOOOO!!!  
Hermione: HA! Now you can't go stalking me.  
Fred: I'm not stalking you! Just messing with you. HAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Th lessons

Hey peeps. I feel so unloved... I only got 2 reveiws on the first chappy, that was a long one too! But yeah, okay, I'll still live. Even if you don't like my stories....And I will still write, cause I love too.   
  
A/N:Sorry for some grammar errors, I will try my best not to have any in later chapters. I know my grammar isn't that bad, but would anyone like to be my beta? Only if you think I need one.   
  
--------------------  
  
Amber: I have 2 reveiws. That's not good. I need more.  
Draco: What you need, is to tell the readers you dn't own us, and get on with the story!  
Amber: *sighs* ooookkkkkaaaaaayyy.  
Draco: Good, now go.  
Amber: I do't own HP people. All I own is the Plot, and the 2 REVEIWS! Not 10 or 6 but 2....  
Draco: Don't be sad. I would reveiw if I could. **puts arm around Amber.**   
Amber: Really?  
Draco: NO! Get off me.  
Amber: Where is theo ther people? Harry? Hermione? Ron?  
OH NO! THEY LEFT ME HERE!!! .......WITH YOU!!!! NOOOO!!!  
(Not like I'd mind being alone with Draco, hehe)  
  
--------------------  
  
Hermione rushed down to the Quiddich pit, broom in hand. She wandered along the feild. It was beautifull. The moon reflected off the 3 hoops, on each side. The grass was wet with dew, and sparkled like the stars in the sky. 'Wow.' thought Hermione.  
  
She decided to wait for him/her. She leaned against the wall, and waited. About 5 minutes later, she saw two people walking toward her. As they got closer, she figured one to be Madam Hooch.  
  
"Ah. Good evening Ms.Granger. I see you are he--"  
  
"Granger?!?! I have to teach Granger?!?!" Said the figure from behind Madam Hooch.  
  
"Malfoy?!?" Asked Hermione, not really wanting the awnser.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh my." Started Hooch. "I see this is going to be a very long year indeed.  
  
"YEAR?!?!?" Yelled Malfoy, and Hermione in unsion.  
  
"Yes. Year. On the paper you signed, Ms Granger, it said this was a year long assistance."  
  
"UUuggh!" -Hermione  
  
"What?! No!" -Draco.  
  
"Well. I'll leave you two now. Best of luck" 'Really'   
  
"But--" started Hermione "NO!!"  
  
"Oh, Granger. I love you too!" said Draco as he Hugged Hermione.  
  
"Uh! Get off me!"  
  
"Have it your way then" (hehe from Book/Movie 1, hehe)  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight"  
  
"Well, lets get started then. Knowing you from Flying class, you were never really good at this stuff. So we have to start from the beggining."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Kinda....Moving on, got your own broom?"  
  
"Yeah, never been used though."  
  
"I see. Okay let me see it." He said  
  
Hermione didn't feel right, putting her new broom in the hands of Malfoy, but she just wanted to get this over with. She pcked up her brook and handed it to Malfoy. She could have sworn she saw his eyes grow wide for a second, as he saw it.  
  
Draco started to examine it. He checked the craftmenship (sp.?) He was finally don inspecting it, about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Good broom, Granger. Now" he started as he hopped on her broom."Get on." he said while he waited.  
  
'Eek!' "Wait, why?"  
  
"Well you have no experience in broom flying. So you need to be guided. So hop on"  
  
"But...But-but.."  
  
"What's wrong Granger? I don't bite." he said with a smirk. Oh how she hated that smirk.  
  
"No. It's not that."  
  
"What's wrong then?" he asked.  
  
"Well you 'fly' brooms in the air. When you fly in the air, you tend to fliy far up, and away from the round"  
  
"Oh. Afraid of heights, are we Granger?"  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"Well don't worry. You won't fall. If you do, I'll catch you. I promise."   
  
Hermione wasn't too sure about trusting him. He has tourtured her scince first year. She looked into his eyes. She trusted him. Something in his eyes made her trust him. n(A/N: no there was not dirt in his eyes)  
  
"OK...okay okay." she said as she walked up to the broom.  
  
She hopped on the back of the broom. Draco took off the ground. Hermione wobbled, scared she was going to fall, and quickly wrapped her arms around his stomache. Draco laughed.  
  
'Did Draco just laugh? MALFOY! I mean Malfoy!, He laughed! ha!'  
  
Draco flew higher. He did this where the broom was straight and increasing in height and speed. They were now almost above the stands. They were still flying straight up.   
  
"EEK! Too high! Too high! Ah!" said Hermione.She tightend her grasp around him. He laughed yet again. "Not Funny!"  
  
"What's wrong Granger? Not high enough?" he asked going faster and higher.  
  
"AHH!!! No! Malfoy stop!! Ahh!" She yet again grabed around him tighter.(Sorta like hugging him from behind, her head was on his back, like. You get it. Right?)  
  
"Draco. Please!"   
  
With that said he stopped. It was a short stop (like in a car and everyone goes flying in the direction they were once going) When he did that Hermione kind of flew into him, and slipped over the edge. She was holding onto the back of the broom.  
  
"Oh my Gods!! Holy Shit! Ahh!" said Hermione while looking at the space between her and the ground.  
  
Draco was now panicing. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had no way of helping her, if he took even one hand of the broom, it would loose balance, at that high in the sky. Then they both would fall to the ground.  
  
He had an Idea. "Granger," He called down to her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.   
  
"Let go"  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd fall!"  
  
"Yeah. Then I would fly down, and catch you."  
  
"I don't trust you!" She called to him.  
  
"Well your going to have to. Unless you want to fall."'  
  
Hermione was at a tough decision. "Cant you just fly down and let me jump down?"  
  
"Too risky" he said as he shook his head.  
  
**Sighs** "Okay! But if you drop me, or don't catch me, your dead!"  
  
He laughed "Okay, okay"  
  
"Get ready"  
  
"Okay, now go!"  
  
"I'm still not to sure about this. You are sure there is no other way?"  
  
"Yes now go! Don't make me push you off."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would, and I will if you don't go already!"  
  
"But...There has to be another way!"  
  
"Hermione," He started, while getting ready to kick her off.  
  
"Ahh!! No! okay okay" she said, but still staid there.  
  
"Granger! Fine fall I don't care."  
  
Hermione was so freaked out now. She couldn't trust him. While she was in her thoughts her moved his broom, purposly, and she fell off. Draco quickly turned around and flew straight down after her. He turned so he was under her.  
  
'He did push me off! That ass! He better catch me' she thought as she fell faster. She saw him, now under her.  
  
Draco got ready to catch her as she fell. She was falling faster, and....  
  
He caught her in his lap. He grabbed her with one hand.(So she wouldn't fall again)  
  
She looked so freaked out. He looked at her.  
  
"Your lucky you caught me, or you would be dead." she said. He laughed. not a fake, evil laugh. A real laugh.  
  
"How would I be dead? You would be the one in the hospital wing." He laughed again.  
  
"Sop laughing!" she said while she punched his arm. 'He has a nice laugh. So happy and peacefull.'  
  
"Carefull Granger. Wouldn't want to fall again." he said as he flew down. She grabbed onto him. So she DIDN'T fall again.  
  
Hermione's arms were around Draco's neck. He finally flew to the ground. Hermione hopped off. Then Draco. When Hermione's feet hit the ground she couldn't stand up right. She fell. Draco caught her.  
  
Hermione laughed. So did he. "Really Granger, do you need me to help you with everything?"  
  
"I'm just not used to being on the ground. And look at that, we have been flying for an hour." she said while looking at her watch.  
  
"Now you know what I go through when I play those long Quiddich games." He laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Speaking of Quiddich. I was going to ask my instructor, before I knew it was you, to help me learn about Quiddich. Maybe even play it. Not to sure I want to know. I can't trust you in flying lessons, how could I trust you with Quiddich."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, Sure. I don't mind. Even if it is to help someone who doesn't even know what a bludger is"  
  
"A what?" She asked.  
  
"Nevermind"   
  
"Right then."  
  
"I will help you on Quiddich, AFTER you got the flying part down."  
  
"Okay" She said as she picked up her broom. "See you Tomorrow, then"  
  
"Bright and early." He said. "Bye"  
  
"Later" She said as she walked to the Castle-like School.   
  
-------------------  
  
When she came to the Portrait, she was asleep. Hermione tapped on the canvass.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry dear. What are you doing out so late? It is 10:36 miss. The others have been back for hours."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Chocolate Truffle" She said as the Portrait swung open. Hermione stepped inside. She looked about the common room. She saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny sitting on the couches around the fire. Hermione reminded herself not to think as she walked to the stairs.  
  
She reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey! Hermione" Shouted Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"Fine." She said as she walked over to them. "What do you want?"  
  
"Where were you Hermione?" Asked Ginny.  
  
She tried to think of something to say. Should she tell them she signed up for fliyin lessons. I guess, but don't them them bout him. Besides it must look weird for her to have a broom in her hand, and say she was at the library.  
  
"Flying" She said while holding up the broom. She saw their eyes grow slightly wide as they seen it. She laughed inside, and turned to leave.  
  
"But Hermione, you can't fly." Said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked the went to her dorm for sleep.  
  
She was getting into her bed ' Okay so I can't fly. But I';m almost there' she told herself as she fell asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Amber: There you have it. Chapter 2  
Draco: Nice Chapter.  
Hermione: No! Not nice chapter! Did you see how close she made us? That's just wrong!  
Draco: I don't mind **Leans closer to Hermione**  
Hermione: **Pushes him away** But I do!  
Amber: Okay then. Sorry Hermione, I'll try not to next Chappy. Remember. I said TRY! hehe Later. Please reveiw!!! I love you all! hehe 


	3. It's all mud n fun

Hey all my readers and reviewers! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update on this story. I was working on writing new ones, and updating old ones. SORRY!  
  
--------------------  
Amber: Heya people! I'm back! Didja miss me?  
Hermione: No  
Harry: Not really  
Ron: uh....what was the question?  
Draco: I did...  
Amber: Liar.  
Draco: No really! I did! **moves chair closer to Amber's**  
Amber: Right then....  
J.K: I own Hp. Not Amber, she is just a...POSER!  
Amber:...Am not. I just wish I was rich...like you!  
--------------------  
  
Hermione heard a loud beep-beep-beep. She tried to make the sound stop, by placing a pillow on her head....didn't work. She tried blocking it out, when Parvati yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!!. Turn that darn alarm clock off!" she yelled.  
  
'Alarm clock? OH YEAH!" She thought as she jumped out of bed, looked at the clock. '4:20, Still got time.' She thought as she got up, took a quick shower and got dressed.  
  
She went to leave her Dorm, when she realized she forgot her broom. She ran to her bedside, grabbed it and dashed out into the Common Room. She quieted her steps, and slowed down her pace. Not wanting to wake any of her house-mates up.  
  
She was now halfway to the Quiddich Pitch. She pulled her hoodie closer around her. It was freezing out. She slowed down, figuring that if she ran, or walked fast that she would be colder.  
  
She was staring at the ground, while she walked. She didn't notice that a group of people were walking her way, The Gryffindor Quiddich team.  
  
She was humming, and clapping her hand against her broom. The next thing she knew she ran into someone.  
  
"EEK!" She yelled as she fell backwards. She landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
The crowd of Quiddich players gathered around her, laughing. Apparently, she had landed in a large puddle of mud.  
  
~*Draco POV*~  
  
Draco was walking to the Quiddich Pitch, when he heard rather loud laughing. He looked up and saw a circle of Gryffindors. They were laughing and pointing at something, or someone.  
  
"Having some laughing contest, Potter?" He called over to Harry, who was laughing.  
  
~*Harry POV*~  
  
Harry heard his name and turned to see Draco walking over to them. "What Do you want Malfoy?!" He called back.  
  
~*Hermione POV*~  
  
'Malfoy?!' Thought Hermione 'Oh no!. He will just join n laughing as well. Wait, Harry and Ron are laughing with the team? I don't belive it!' She thought as she attempted to stand up. She just slipped in the mud, nad slammed back down. This only caused more laughing from the group.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Draco walked closer to Harry. "I'm here to fly, What do you think?" He said holding up his broom.  
  
" Oh. Well, we were just leaving."  
  
"Then why aren't you gone already?" Said Draco. He loked in the middle of the circle. Heermione was covered in mud, laying there. She looked so embarrased.  
  
" Well, Hermione, fell in this puddle. It was Hillarious!"  
  
"I don't find it funny" Said Draco, walking over to Hermione and helping her up.  
  
"Thanks" She muttered to Draco.  
  
"Well you didn't see it first hand" Countered Harry.  
  
"True. But I'm also not one of her friends, none the less best friends. So I don't see why you'r laughing Potter. You didn't even bother helping her up. I'm disgusted in you, Potter. Well I always was...but thats besides the point" Said Draco. He walked through the group, and helped Hermione to a bench.  
  
"You okay?" He asked setting her down.  
  
"Uh...Yeah. I think I may have broken my ankle though, and my Arm kinda hurts. Other then that, I'm fine....Why did you defend me?"  
  
"I didn't defend you Granger. I was just pointing out the obvious, that they didn't help you and you are like best friends."  
  
"Oh. I still can't belive they didn't help me....Well I should be going now. I think I need some rest." She said as she got up and started walking. She put pressure on her ankle and fell, Draco caught her.  
  
"...No. I think I'll take you to the Infirmary."  
  
"Nah. I'm fine, really"  
  
"No your not. Just come with me Granger."  
  
"Fine. Whatever" She said.  
  
He, once again, helped her up. He put his arm around her waist, to hold her up. He walked at a normal pace to the infirmary, but seeing that she could't keep up he slowed down.  
  
~They arrived in the Hospital Wing about 10 minutes later...~  
  
"Oh my!'' Shouted Madam Pompfrey as she saw Hermione. She looked like a mess. She was covered head to toe in mud, and had bruises on her body. She was limping and holding her arm.  
  
"Quick! Mr. Malfoy. Set her down on a bed!" She said as she walked into her office.  
  
Draco did as told. He picked her up like she was a feather, and carefully place her on a nearby bed. She sat up.  
  
"No, no no! Don't sit up dear, you need your rest, here drink this."  
  
"umm.....Are you alright Madam Pompfrey? I mean. It's not like I'm going to die or anything. I just had a minor accident."  
  
"Oh...Right then. Still! drink this." She said as she shoved some purple colored liquid down her throat.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at this scene.   
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Uh....Yeah it is"  
  
"Okay, so it's a little funny. It doesn't mean that you have to rub it in."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Hermione yawned. Apparently Madam Pompfrey gave her a dreamless sleep potion. She felt tired all of a sudden. She slowly shut her eyes. "Goodnight Draco..." She said while drifting into a dreamworld.  
  
Draco was sitting next to Hermione's bed, when she said this. He stopped laughing when he heard his name. His first name. "Uh...G'night......Hermione."  
  
He watched her fall asleep. He heard her breath in and out, as her chest rose and sunk. He watched as she stirred a bit, to get comfortable. How could she? She was covered in mud, and had no blankets. Draco quickly muttered a cleaning spell, and she was as clean as she was before the mud. He lifted up a green fuzzy blanket and placed it over her.  
  
He was now waiting. Waiting for Pompfrey to return...  
  
"Ah. Mr.Malfoy. What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you, to tell me what is wrong with her."  
  
"Oh. OOPPSS! hehe I'm a bit forgetfull these days." She said as she scurried to get Hermiones records.  
  
She came back with a folder labeled " Macintire, Elizibeth Ann"  
  
"Um...Madam Pompfrey, are you sure you got Grangers records there?" he asked seeing the name, that certainly wasn't Hermione's.  
  
"Well....Wasn't she petrefied in second year, and transformed into a feline?" She asked opening the file, and scanning it.  
  
"Well, yeah. But notice how it doesn't say Granger's name on it."  
  
"Oh, deary dear. That is because her real name is Elizabeth Ann Macintire"  
  
"Then howcome she doesn't use it?"  
  
"Well she doesn't know about her real name. I suppose her parents will tell her soon enough..."  
  
"Tell her what soon enough?"  
  
"That she is a pureblood of course" She said eyeing him suspisiously "Right then. Lets see. Her left arm is sprained, and her left ankle is broken. She has minor scratches and bruises...that seems to be all"  
  
"Oh, alright then. Well I should be off"  
  
He walked out of the infirmary, looking at Hermione as he left. He walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat at the Slytherin table, and helped himself to a grand meal.  
  
~Harry POV~  
  
Harry saw him walk in, and sit at his House Table. Which was Slytherin...of course. He got up and walked over to him.   
  
"What did you do with Hermione"  
  
'Elizabeth' Draco thought "I didn't do anything with Granger"  
  
"Then why isn't she here?"  
  
"Try the Infirmary?"  
  
"Why would she be there? Did you hurt her?"  
  
"No Potter. Lay off. I took her there after the...incident. And if I may have a word before you go. You and Weasel probobaly hurt her more then I ever could, laughing at her like that. Your own friend too..." He said While buttering toast.  
  
~normal POV~  
  
'This is going to be a long day' Draco thought as he finished his meal, and headed to his private room.   
  
Draco entered his room. The smell of green apple swishing around him, as he slammed his door.  
  
He went over to his bed. He sat down. 'Granger...A Pureblood?....' He thought.  
  
---------------------  
  
Amber: What doya think? I kinda messed up a bit. I didn't mean to make Hermione a Pureblood, but otherwise this chapter woulda been boring.  
Hermione: I don't mind being Pureblood.  
Draco: I mind.  
Hermione, Amber: So?  
  
ALL HP PEOPLE: PLEASE REVEIW AMBER'S STORY!!!!! 


	4. AN

Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while. I am posting this, like in some of my other Fics, to inform you I should have the next Chapter written and posted soon enough. So sorry. I was also reading it over nad found many mistakes in my grammar. Please forgive me for this. I seem to make typing errors while I type fast. So sorry. I should have the next Chapter up sometime this week.  
  
G'Day,  
  
Amber 


End file.
